


Living it up, living it down

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [104]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every bridal shower needs a theme, and Heather's is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living it up, living it down

When she arrived at Bailey's, Heather was too busy greeting old schoolfriends from New Bern to notice at first. It wasn't until she was waved into a seat in one of the booths that she saw the bowls of candy were filled with multicolored bugs, and that the letters on the banners hung around the walls were held up by marching ants.

"You themed my bridal shower with ants?" she accused Mary.

"Not just any old ants." Emily kissed Heather's cheek as she handed over her gift. She pointed to the radiation warning signs around the room. "Giant _irradiated_ ants."


End file.
